


Screaming

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Stoic [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Screaming

After Sam showed up with Dean at Bobby’s, you quickly packed your things. Well, as quick as you could being that pregnant. “Where do you think you’re going?” Sam asked, you, displeased.

You spun around to face him, scared of what he might do. “Leaving.” You told him, shaking. “I don’t want you anywhere near my son.”

His jaw clenched. “Our son.” He ground out.

“No. My son.” You turned back to your things.

Your head was yanked back by your hair, his lips next to your ear. “That boy is mine.” He growled. Hell, he honestly didn’t care about the kid, he just cared that it was his. You whimpered, trying to get free from him. “You will not take him from me.”

“Get your hands off of her!” Dean yelled, rushing in. “Sam!” He hollered.

After a bit of a fight, you were free from Sam’s grasp. “I’m sorry, Dean.” You shook your head, tears welling up in your eyes. “It’s better if you don’t know where I am.”

The look on his face killed you, but he nodded. “I know. Be safe. Please.” He begged.

Sam was out cold, or you wouldn’t have said a word. “I love you, Dean. I’m going to miss you.” You cried, hugging him tight before you rushed from the room, away from the Winchesters.

Bobby was sad to see you go, but he understood. He reminded you that his door was always open to you before he watched your car drive off, kicking up dirt.

* * *


End file.
